


Hesitation

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: Adrien doesn't know how to approach Luka about his feelings





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

"Go talk to him already, you've been standing here staring for at least ten minutes and it's starting to get weird, Adrien." Marinette said,glancing in the direction of a certain guitarist. A few weeks ago, Adrien had confessed to Marinette and Kagami that he really like Luka, in more than just a friends way. So now, here they were, Marinette and Adrien, standing in the entrance way of the ice skating rink, where the four of them had planned to go together.

Adrien turned to look at the girl, bewilderment crossing his face. "Talk to him? Alone are you serious? I can't do that it's why you and Kagami are supposed to be here with me!" He glanced around fervently, as if looking for something, or someone."Speaking of Kagami, where is she? I thought you two were going to show up together, she said something about you guys going on a shopping date before this?" His words earned a sigh from Marinette, the girl shaking her head. 

"She had to run home really quickly, her mother needed to see her. I'm sure she'll be here soon." She reassured, gently pushing Adrien forward a bit trying to force him out to see Luka. He was standing a few small ways away, at the café Marinette had suggested they meet at. "Come on, It's not like he's going to bite or something, you're acting like he's some celebrity you have a crush on." She grabbed Adrien's arm, and basically dragged him over to Luka, dropping it when they got into his sight. She gave a wave, giving Adrien a look out of the corner of her eye trying to snap him out of his little shy episode.  
Adrien gave a small wave as well, eyes darting everywhere but Luka. "Hey Luka, sorry you had to wait so long for us." Marinette apologized, giving Luka a smile. 

"I haven't been here for too long, I was even a little early, it's no problem, Mari" Luka reassured,glancing over at Adrien with a soft smile. "It's cool you could tag along this time, Adrien, we need to hang out more often." If Luka noticed Adrien's face turn a deeper shade of red,he didn't comment on it. "Do we want to go inside and wait for Kagami? We could grab some coffee while we're there." 

At his suggestion, Marinette nodded, opening the door for the two boys. "Sounds like a plan, I'll shoot her a text, then meet you guys inside." Marinette giggled as Adrien shot her a look pure betrayal, shaking her head. She shooed him inside with a simple hand motion and a thumbs up. Adrien swallowed hard, following Luka in. What was he supposed to do without Marinette to support him and keep the conversation up? What would happen if he embarrassed himself without someone to distract Luka's attention away? 

Adrien internally groaned, ready to bolt out the door any second, that is until Luka started ordering. Of course he knew Marinette and Kagami's orders, the three of them hung out all the time when they had free time, but the drink Luka was ordering right now. . . It wasn't any of theirs, in fact, it was Adrien's own coffee order. "Ya, a white venti mocha with four pumps of vanilla, extra whipped cream and caramel on top." The guitarist said, beginning to take money out of his wallet. Adrien came to his senses just in time, basically slamming his credit card down onto the counter.

"Le-let me get it, it's on me." He said a bit sheepishly as the barista took his card and slid it through the machine. Adrien signed the receipt and shoved it and the card back into his wallet, his face seemingly on fire. Luka gave him a grateful look,heading over to the other counter to wait for their drinks. Adrien followed,stuffing his hands in his pockets. Great, just great, he made a fool of himself. "Sorry. . ." He mumbled,causing Luka to look up from the floor, confused.

"Sorry for what? You paid for our drinks, there's no need to be sorry. Thanks for doing that by the way, you didn't have to." Adrien balked, blinking a few times, the blush on his cheeks grew even darker. He began to stammer, rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh - I mean, it was no problem. . . considering you knew my drink order and all." He looked at his feet, noticing how close he and Luka seemed to be standing. His thoughts drifted a bit. . . Maybe if he slowly inched forward he could try and hold Luka's hand? See if the boy responded to a simple gesture like that, that would prove if Luka felt the same way about him. - Marinette kept saying he did, but Adrien just didn't believe her - Things would go from there, he and Luka would date and then get married and buy a nice little house and - "I've got four drinks for Luka!" A barista called, jolting Adrien from his own thoughts. 

He grabbed two of the drinks, taking them over to the table Luka had walked to. Adrien glanced out the window of the café to see Marinette greeting Kagami, he sighed in relief as the two walked in, hand in hand. He waved them over with a relieved smile, one that didn't go unnoticed by Luka. The other boy frowned a bit, confused by Adrien's behavior. He said nothing though, greeting Marinette and Kagami as they sat down. "Hey Kagami, glad you could make it." Luka said, sliding her drink to her. 

Kagami took a sip of it, giving a satisfactory nod. "I apologize that it took me longer than expected to show up, my mother wanted to speak with me." She said, going back to her drink as Marinette and Luka began to chitchat. She glanced over at Adrien, raising an eyebrow. The girl pulled out her phone and began to text him, as she obviously couldn't say what she wanted out loud. 

Why do you look like someone just threatened your life? Did Marinette and I not stall enough for you to get some time alone with Luka?

What?! You guys were trying to give me alone time with Luka????? That's not what we planned! :(((

Well, you wouldn't go with anything other than us staying by your side at all times so I decided to take action myself, when we get to the ice rink you will be alone with him, you know that correct?

>:<<<<< I'm gonna die if I have to be alone with him, I think he thinks I'm a freak 

he does not think you're a freak Adrien, Marinette keeps telling you he likes you in return

but how does she know?!??! :<<<<

Don't hesitate, Adrien

Kagami put her phone back in her pocket when Marinette declared it was time to head over to the ice rink. The small group of four walked out of the café and over to the building that housed the ice rink. True to her words, Kagami and Marinette stayed with Adrien and Luka for a small amount of time before going off to skate on their own, hand in hand, obviously enjoying each others company. 

Adrien took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak but Luka beat him to it. "Adrien, if you're uncomfortable around me, it's okay. You can tell me." Luka gave him an understanding glance, hands behind his back as he skated next to Adrien, eyes flicking back to Marinette and Kagami. 

Adrien blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Luka had just said to him. He thought he was uncomfortable around him? That was the opposite of what was going on! Adrien forced himself to calm down, glancing at Luka's hands. "That's the complete opposite of what's going on actually. . . ." He gently reached for Luka's hand, taking it in his own. His face was a deep shade of red as Luka shot him a surprised glance. The other boy said nothing and looked away from Adrien, gripping his hand a bit tighter, as if Adrien might change his mind.

"Really? The way you've been acting around me recently. . .I just thought you only hung around me because Marinette and Kagami do." He said softly,running his free hand through his hair. "What? No! Of course not! I like you. . . A lot actually, I just didn't know how to tell you." Adrien gulped as Luka pulled them to a stop,standing in front of Adrien, he grabbed the boy's other hand and pulled him close. 

'I like you too Adrien, I like you a lot." Luka leaned in, and kissed him, pulling him close to his chest. Adrien stiffened in shock but quickly melted into the kiss, letting his eyes shut. 

Marinette and Kagami were watching the whole thing play out, a grin on Marinette's face. "I told you this would work." Kagami just gave her a knowing smile, taking her phone out and sending one last text for the day 

Glad you didn't hesitate


End file.
